Please save my shattered mind.
please save my shattered mind. is a vlog uploaded on the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 22nd, 2017. Synopsis ISAAC FINDS OUT PARKER'S SECRETS AND LIES — Failing to bring Jesse back, Parker goes back to his house and contacts Jesse through his mirror, upon arriving at his house, he untimely gets tailed by Isaac. Plot Parker Zippel, feeling bad for betraying the trust of Isaac, calls to apologize to said person for the events that occured in snap until you die. Parker requests Isaac to meet up with him at a café so they could sort things out. Isaac, still upset with Parker, brings his gun and threatens Parker to not call for help. The two talk about Jesse Ridgway's current whereabouts. Parker believes Isaac is lying about the only way he can bring Jesse back, and that he can snap whenever he wants. However, Isaac counters his words. Since Jesse is not in Isaac's mirror, Isaac suspects that he might be in Parker's mirror. He asks Parker to bring his mirror and meet up with him at the forest of the Ridgway Residence. Parker agrees, but only on the condition of bringing Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. along. Isaac allows Parker to go to his house to get his mirror, but secretly follows him on the way there. When Isaac arrives at Parker's house, he gets his gun and goes inside to find Parker's friends. Isaac asks where Parker is, and they tell him he's upstairs in the attic. Isaac goes upstairs in the attic and finds Parker talking to Jesse in his mirror. Isaac holds Parker at gunpoint and speaks to Jesse through the mirror, but gets no answer. Even after threatening to kill Parker if Jesse doesn't respond, Isaac still gets no answer. Isaac then concludes Parker has been lying about talking to Jesse through the mirror. Realizing that Jesse doesn't talk whenever Isaac is around, Parker believes that Isaac has been talking to Parker through the mirror all along. Isaac takes Parker's words as a ridiculous claim. Parker then says Jesse and Isaac are the same person, that he is a part of him. Angry, Isaac strongly claims that's not true, but he does admit he's a character "on another level." Isaac says he is his own person and calls the three characters he snapped into, "stereotypes." When Parker tells Isaac he's the stereotype of an emo kid, Isaac snaps. In reaction, he shoots Parker in the stomach, which also shatters the mirror. Parker falls to the ground and Isaac tries to help him up and to tell him he did not mean to kill him and it was only a reaction. Isaac fails at trying to put the mirror back together. He asks Parker to use one of his older characters' flesh to heal his wound by snapping at the broken mirror. He then takes his camera and leaves Parker to die. He quickly lets his friends know and leaves to the airport in his car. Isaac boards a flight to Los Angeles, realizing Vidcon is open. Characters *Isaac Kalder *Parker Zippel (shot in the stomach) *Jesse Ridgway (mentioned) *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (mentioned) *Psycho Kid (mentioned) *Lenny *Bill Cosby (mentioned) *Danny Downs (mentioned) Locations *Parker's House *Unknown Cafe Trivia *It is revealed to us that Isaac has his own group of characters as well. These characters were seen in snap until you die.. Category:2017 Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:The Devil Inside Category:Crossovers